Lekku Pains
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: So Hera gets hurt and Kanan and Sabine are put in charge of watching her until they can get help. A lot of Hera/Kanan obviously and slight mention of Lux/Ahsoka from the clone wars but you don't have to have seen it to understand my story.


Hera watched as Kanan moved about the kitchen fixing their lunch with the food they gotten with the reward money from mysterious droid owner Kanan had told her about. She was starving and felt like she hadn't eaten in days which was probably true she felt terrible eating while they were low on food because she knew her family especially Ezra needed it more than she did.

"Ready to eat dear?" Kanan smiled laying down the food for the two of them on the table.

"Of course love!" She laughed getting very excited over finally getting to eat and with her husband no less. Picking up two smooth grey jorgan fruit Hera snuggled into Kanan chest handing him on of the fruits. Hera bite into the fruit and within ten seconds it was gone.

"Hungry much?" Kanan asked. She chose to ignore him picking up a second fruit only to drop it at the sound of a loud crash from the docking bay.

"Kids." Groaned Kanan as the two of them got up and ran to see how much trouble Zeb and Ezra had caused this time. As they got to the docking bay Hera shot the two troublemakers her usual you better stop that right now or else look but as she did a flying wrench presumably meant for Chopper or Zeb came up and hit her in the side of her Lekku.

She was down on the floor in an instant. Everything around her was spinning and her head hurt so much it burned. she heard Kanan and the boys talking around her, she was going to kill them for this once she could stand up and actually find them. A hand started rubbing circles on her back she assumed it was Kanan's but instead of comforting her like it normally did it made her want to lose her lunch which she did.

Kanan watched as Hera lost her recently eaten jorgan fruit all over herself and Ezra stopping a small smile that came to his face knowing the kid was going to get much worse from her later.

"Ezra Zeb go get cleaned up and then call Fulcrum ask her what to do. I'm going to go put Hera to bed and keep a eye on her." He gently picked her up bridal style and made his way towards Hera's room.

"Now guys!" He yelled.

*Three Hours Later*

Kanan watched as Hera slept not wanting to leave her alone with a bruise on her lekku the size of his hand starting to form. He knew from personal experience that lekku were extremely sensitive but he never imagined anything this bad could happen from one little bump.

Fulcrum had sent them the location of a man who could supposedly help Hera but with neither of them willing or able to fly the ghost in hyperspace they had been forced to take the long way to Onderon.

The ghost shook and Kanan stared in shock as Hera opened her eyes and sat up on the bed like nothing had happened.

"Good Morning Love." She smiled a somewhat childish smile.

"Hera? Are you alright?" He asked stunned.

"Of course I am Daddy it's my sixth birthday today. I finally get my own room right?" Hera asked jumping off her bunk onto the floor. Before he could respond Sabine came in causing Hera to run and shyly hide behind Kanan in way that would have been adorable if she were actually six.

"Kanan we're almost there but we need you to fly the ship past the imperial guard." Sabine said trying not to stare at the weird scene in front of her. "I can watch Hera if you want.

"Sure um thanks Sabine." He stuttered walking out of the cabin. Hera was now spread out across the floor of her cabin whispering and making floor angels.

"Hey Hera." Sabine said awkwardly not really sure what to do.

" Hey Sabine." She said almost normally " Have you met my baby she's being a cranky girl today."

"Baby?" Sabine questioned.

"Yeah this baby right here." She said seriously patting the floor of her ship. " Kanan helped me make her like a good husband should.

"Kanan is your husband huh?" She laughed

"So do you have any meilooruns? The separatists stole mine and now daddy is going to be mad at me."

Sabine sighed hoping Kanan would hurry up and find their contact and this would all be over soon.

*10 Minutes Later*

The door to Heras cabin opened and a tall man with short brown hair came in followed by Kanan, Ezra, and Zeb. The man sat Hera down on the bunk and took a very large oddly colored Bacta Patch and placing it over her bruise.

"So you have experience with this type of thing." Ezra asked watching as he checked Hera over once for signs that anything was seriously wrong.

"Let's put it this way I have two little girls who seem to take great pleasure in biting each others lekku whenever they get in a fight." The man laughed.

"Oh. So is your wife a Twi'Lek too?" Ezra asked again.

"Togruta actually." He answered. "Well I should be heading back home now I left my little girls there all alone." Kanan and the man walked out towards the docking bay.

" The patch should put her to sleep for a few hours and just make sure she eats something when she wakes up and she may have a headache for a few days after she wakes up. Kanan don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." He said handing Kanan a few extra bacta Patches just in case.

"Right thanks Lux." Kanan said taking his hand and shaking it.

*Two Days Later*

Sabine sat in her chair behind Kanan and Hera staring at them she had caught herself doing that a lot lately. She watched as Kanan helped Hera steer the ship, her recent never ending headache seemed to be affecting her driving more than anyone would dare to admit. They couldn't be married I didn't make sense or maybe it did.

"I'm going to go lie down love. Can you take over for a bit?" Hera asked walking past Sabine toward her cabin.

Sabine thought some more they always seemed more like parents to her but she guessed even parents loved each other. There was a difference between loving each other and actually being married.

"Is something wrong Sabine?" Kanan asked.

"No nothing." she stuttered getting up and making her way out of the cockpit. Kanan smirked Sabine was hiding something from him.

A/N

I love writing Kanan and Hera Stories! so obviously I don't own star wars rebels or the clone wars or anything else. So this takes place right before the fighter flight episode from season one. Anyway if you liked my story leave a review!


End file.
